


Sweet

by FemaleSpock



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSpock/pseuds/FemaleSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is concerned for Laura; Laura is tired of being protected. Set after 1x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” yelled Laura, before considering whether perhaps she should stop saying that now that she knew that vampires were frequenting the campus – although, come to think of it, she wasn’t sure that whole ‘vampires need to be invited in’ thing applied in real life.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Danny (who, thankfully, was not a vampire as far as Laura was aware).

 

“Hi, I came to check on you and…” Danny’s friendly tone turned to one of panic mid-sentence. “Where’s Carmilla?”

 

Laura pursed her lips. “She kind of escaped.”

 

“Are you okay, did she hurt you?” Danny strode further into the room to get a proper look at Laura. “What’s that mark there?”

 

Laura was fairly sure the answer was self apparent but she also knew that Danny probably take silence in lieu of an answer. “Okay, don’t freak out, but Carmilla may have taken a little nibble on my neck.”

 

Danny made wild gestures with her hands. “I shouldn’t have left you here alone. Right, that’s it, we are moving you into my dorm room for the mean time until we can find away to get rid of her for good.”

 

Laura pulled her hair forward to cover the offending marks. “I have one overprotective dad, I don’t need another one.” She studiously ignored the fact that Danny had kind of just asked her to move in – granted it was under some pretty dire circumstances and probably not intended as a romantic overture given that nothing had actually happened between them yet.

 

Danny wrinkled her face up. “Did you really just compare me to your father?”

 

Laura winced as she came to the realisation that maybe comparing your crush to your dad wasn’t exactly a huge turn-on for anyone involved. This was probably _why_ nothing had happened yet – her foot just always seemed to be in her mouth. “Yeah…let’s just forget I said that. So, anyway, turns out Carmilla’s not the only vampire on campus.”

 

Danny sighed. “I guess this thing is much bigger than we thought?”

 

“Yeah, that’s how Carmilla got loose in the first place. Her little vamp-buddy Will set her free.”

 

Danny looked murderous, her hands making a sort of neck-wringing motion. “I can’t believe we trusted him when they were working together the whole time.”

 

Laura shrugged sheepishly. “Well actually, I’m not sure that’s right. It’s kind of weird – he tried to attack me and Carmilla actually came to my rescue. We kind of came to an agreement that she’d keep me safe.”

 

Danny shook her head, furiously. “You can’t trust her, this is some kind of trap…she’s probably off lurking, just biding her time until she can claim you for herself.”

 

“Either way, we might as well play along with it until now. I mean, clearly trying to keep her tied up forever wasn’t the best plan either.” Laura neglected to mention that technically it had been her that had convinced Carmilla to stay but she knew Danny was worried enough about ‘seduction eyes’ without adding any more fuel to that particular fire.   

 

“You should have called me right away,” Danny persisted. “You need protection in case she or Will or god knows what else come back.”

 

“Look, I may not be an amazon but I do know Krav Maga,” Laura said, failing to mention that her martial arts prowess hadn’t actually done all that much against Will when she’d tried it. “And I’ll wear garlic around my neck and keep a stake under my pillow – I swear.”

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Danny’s lips despite her obvious efforts to maintain her serious demeanour.

 

“What?” asked Laura, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

 

Laura could have sworn that Danny was blushing. “You just called me an amazon – like Xena or something.”

 

“Technically Xena’s not an amazon, she’s just kind of amazon-friendly. It’s actually Gabrielle that’s the amaz-” her stream of babble faltered as she got caught in the intensity of Danny’s gaze. The moment seemed to stretch out into an eternity until their lips finally met.

 

It’s just the lightest brush of the lips at first but the kiss deepened and Laura’s hand was on the back of Danny’s neck pulling her down closer. Danny was so warm where their bodies touched – definitely not a vampire then.  

 

Finally they pulled away, Danny standing back up to full height a little dizzily. “Wow, that was…”

 

“Yeah…” Laura said, a little breathlessly.

 

“I’ve been waiting a while for that,” Danny admitted.

 

“Me too.” Laura shrugged. “I guess there never really was a good time with the investigation and all the weird stuff going on here.”

 

“Right,” Danny said, sounding somewhat reluctant. “We should probably get back to that.”

 

“You’re right,” Laura said, equally reluctantly. “I don’t care how complex this thing is, I’m not going to back down.”

 

“Okay,” Danny said, taking Laura’s hand. “Let’s formulate a plan together.”

 

“Alright,” said Laura. She grabbed a cookie from the open box and started to nibble on it – she was going to need energy to work on this plan. “You want one?”

 

And much to Laura’s gratification, Danny took one without as much as a word about unnatural ingredients.

 

 Sweet.


End file.
